It's A Beautiful World After All
by The Ghostly Strawberry
Summary: AU Yaoi/Yuri (mostly yaoi) Several years after being checked out of a mental asylum, Hachimenroppi Orihara reunites with his family and long time friend Tsukishima Heiwajima. Trying to help get his sister's life back together, he learns heartbreaking secrets and that in the end the world will continue to spin. RoppiXTsuki DelXHibi Shizaya TsuaruXPsyche ShizukoXKanra.
1. Chapter 1

**Reunion**

"_Every parting is a form of death, as every reunion is a type of heaven" ~ Tryon Edwards_

As playful rays of light flittered through the red curtains and hit Hachimenroppi directly in the eyes, he did a frustrated groan and pulled the cover over his head. He had work today and his alarm clock had no problem reminding him. One thing that saved him from losing it again, was that his boss wasn't like the others. He was pretty calm for a restaurant owner, even during the rush hours.

Oh yeah, by again, he had already lost it eight years ago. It wasn't hard to forget why he was signed into the Mental Institution of Ikebukuro- the faded scars that covered his wrists said enough. Just seeing those nurses give you wide big smiles, rewarding you for swallowing pills, making sad attempts to calm you down while waving a needle in your face- it was all too unreal. Had it not been their job, those people wouldn't have probably given two shits. Getting a degree for the sake of helping others? Ha! People study anything to get loaded- better yet, they'd do anything for that matter.

Of course he was out now, but it wasn't the fucking medicine that helped. It was _him- _Tsukishima, his one and only Tsuki. He remembered their last meeting- it was on top of the psychiatric hospital, it was amazing how nobody caught them up there. Tsuki was smiling up at the sky, his bright red eyes gleaming with love for the moon. Roppi gave one quick glance and scoffed- so it was a large ball of rocks and craters a million miles away, how thrilling…

"_Roppi-san…" his voice was barely audible, yet Roppi could still hear him._

"_Tsuki…" Even with the smile plastered on his face, Roppi could still see the sadness in his eyes through his glasses._

"_I'm cured…my folks will come for me tomorrow morning…"_

"_So why do you look so sad…" Roppi murmured underneath his breath, "You can forget about a jerk like me…"_

"_Tsuki never forgets his friends! This is why I'm sad that I can no longer see you… and all I have left really is memories…" Tsuki looked down as he said this. Roppi followed his movement to his trembling hands. He tried to figure out what to say next when-_

"_ACHOO!" _

"_Tsuki cover your damn mouth! Plus you're going to catch a cold if you keep going out in the open without some type of gear!" Tsuki looked like a remorseful child getting a stern talking-to. Roppi noticed this and looked away. He was so helpless sometimes… _

"_Sorry…but I'm just saying that for your own good…. And that's saying a lot since I personally don't give a fuck about anyone's well-being…" _

"_Thank you…" his smiled returned. The light bulb lit upon Roppi's head as he came up with an idea. _

"_Look, I'm more of a red person so you can have this... wait here…" Roppi got up and walked down the stairs that lead from the roof to the elevator room. Tsuki was already invested in a pebble he found by the time Roppi came back. In his arms was a bundle of white fabric. _

"_Here…it's a scarf…white looks better on you than it does on me…" Roppi felt the hotness rush through his cheeks as soon as he saw Tsuki beaming._

"_Oh thank you thank you thank you, Roppi-san!" he wrapped it around his neck and began to cuddle it. _

"_So warm and soft…" _

"_Will you stop that, already?!" Snapping at the one thing that saved him was the last thing he wanted to do…but those faces that the big oaf made were killing him… After a while, they went to the cafeteria to be the first to get miso soup and tea. That got Tsuki really sleepy and the two decided to turn in. As they stepped into their rooms which were conveniently across from one another, Tsuki said one more thing._

"_Roppi-san… all I want from you is to be happy… it's a beautiful world after all…" Roppi paused for a minute and waved it off._

"_Yeah yeah… it was good being your friend Tsuki…" he quietly replied as he closed the door behind him. And that was the last he saw of Tsukishima. _

"_It's a beautiful world, after all…" _Geez… Roppi wondered to himself what cheesy movie he got that line from. Still, why did it stay inside his heart all these years…? Roppi was too in thought to even notice that his doorbell was ringing the entire time and suddenly everything went back to the present.

"Alright, alright! Golly…" he threw the covers aside and walked to the front door regardless of how untamed his black hair looked and opened the door.

"What is it-" he droned but then paused at the sight before. A man who looked as if he could be his twin was wearing the same eskimo-esque jacket that he sported- only in black and brown fur. His navy blue V-neck went well with his black trousers. Next to him was a girl who looked very similar, only with shorts and knee highs. Her boots matched her jacket, same fur design and all. He couldn't believe it- it was Izaya and Kanra, his brother and baby sister. For Izaya, he hasn't changed a bit. However, there was a nervous look on Kanra's face. She was never intimidated and was always one of the most outgoing members of the family. Roppi felt his eyes bulging at the sight- he hasn't seen them since he was thirteen! Ten years really did feel like forever… and here they were at his door.

"Izaya…Kanra…" was all Roppi could say…it was too much going on that all he was left to do was wrap his arms around them and pull them towards him.

"Whoa…" Izaya chuckled and hugged him back. Kanra's was gentler and her laugh was soft.

"Hey Roppi…"

"It's been so long…how did you find me…"

"I became an information broker and found out where you lived…I would've never suspected Ikebukuro…" An info broker sounds a lot like a borderline stalker, the voice inside Roppi's head teased. Roppi knew that there was another one of his twin brothers, Hibiya, that lived in Ikebukuro as well but he led a busy, stressful life. How could someone be stressed from being a socialite, let alone the "Prince of Ikebukuro"? He didn't know what happened to Sissy Psyche, who loved music as well as pink everything. He was the first one to cry when they all got separated. He glanced over at Kanra who was fiddling with her visible bra strap. Bruises…all over her shoulders.

"What happened, Kanra…" he asked in a robotic tone.

"She's not ready to talk about it… however she really needed to see her brothers and I'm making sure we all pitched in and helped our baby sister out…" Roppi felt his heart pound against his chest. What could have possibly happened to make her get back on her feet? She was never off them in the first place. She was Kanra Orihara- sly yet sweet, honors student and head cheerleader. Nothing brought her down. Kanra looked around Roppi's home as if she were afraid to look him directly in the eye. It was like she was embarrassed at the thought that a girl like her peaked so badly. She smiled sheepishly as she pulled a strand of her hair from her face.

"Well at least get her something to eat…I work at a restaurant and I'll get her a sushi platter on the house…"

"Good thinking, Roppi…" Izaya flashed one of his charming smiles as he hugged Kanra closer to him.

All awkwardness went away and turned into humor when Izaya tried to hold in his laughter. He grinned cheekily with his mouth full of fatty tuna at the sight of his younger brother in a kimono with a smile on his face. Kanra was pushing her sushi side to side with her chopsticks, at times she would stack her rolls before taking one from the tower and then eating it.

Tsugaru Heiwajima was an easy-going guy in contrast to his brother. With his blue kimono, low and soothing voice and reasonable prices, he had a good reputation and attracted a lot of customers. Not to mention, he was very easy on the eyes.

"You were late today, Roppi…"

"Yeah…sorry about that but my sister's in trouble…"

"It's okay better late than never…" Talking to him was like a walk on the beach…

Roppi nodded and went to go clean the spot where a previous customer was sitting at. For some reason, his morning came back to him- the memory of Tsukishima. The clumsy boy who got lost easily and his only hope. Roppi had tried to take his advice and find happiness but there was actually nothing to be happy about. His past flashed inside of his mind like an endless, running film. He saw a car slowing down as if pulling over, a Psyche in tears, the blade- not "a" but" the"- blade and Kanra's doll and the mocking sign of the best psychiatric hospital in Ikebukuro. Now he was seeing just Psyche- except he wasn't sad, nor a figment of his thoughts. He was sitting right in front of him, same kiddie smile that he knew and secretly loved.

"Psyche?!"

"Onii!" he squealed and wrapped his arms around Roppi's neck over the counter. Roppi rolled his eyes and patted his baby brother on the back. What was with the unexpected family reunion today, Roppi wondered to himself.

"So how has everything been?"

"Things have been really really great! In fact, I got a job working at the music shop and I just moved in with my boyfriend!"

"Oh well good for you…where is-"

"Tsugaru!" Psyche pulled himself away from Roppi's embrace to kiss Tsugaru on the cheek at which Tsugaru chuckled softly and greeted him with a large bear hug.

"Hello Psyche…" Roppi stared. The thought of his boss and kid brother in the same bed was just… no.

"I see you're as careless as always, Psyche… you didn't even know that Kanra and I were here…" Izaya purposely used this time to speak up. The pink-clad twin followed Izaya's voice and gasped.

"Oh no! Psyche is so sorry!" Psyche ran over to hug both his siblings. When he pulled away from Kanra he caught glimpse of the lost look in her auburn eyes.

"Why does imoto look so sad…?" his voice was soft and innocent, as if he were a child wondering where babies came from. Kanra immediately looked down as a response.

"It's a…really long story Psyche…" Kanra finally spoke up. Roppi mentally smiled. Okay so she's speaking a little more…that's good… Izaya leaned forward, his voice low and serious.

"I think it's best if all of us talked about this…_all of us_." Roppi wandered his red eyes over to Kanra who wandered her eyes to Psyche who was absentmindedly braiding a lock of his hair.

"Psyche!" Roppi snapped. Psyche blinked and frantically jerked his head around like a bird.

"Sorry…but I really don't know what you mean by 'all of us'."

"What I mean is that we need Hibiya too…" Psyche blinked that adorable blink of his and just like that, his eyes morphed into plates.

"But…Hibiya doesn't want to see us…he said it himself that we were on our own…and that's the purpose of getting separated…" Oh no, the flashes were coming to Roppi again. After that, Hibiya didn't dare say a word to them on the car trip after…the incident… Roppi secretly wished that Psyche was hard-headed enough to convince Izaya that they didn't need Hibiya to help Kanra out. The Orihara siblings had a variety of personality that one would find in some B list shoujo manga. There was Izaya, the cool one who was a bit of a prankster, Roppi, the kudere, Psyche, the moe blob and Kanra, the lovely leading lady- but Hibiya. Hibiya was the princely spoiled brat of the group, Roppi's least favorite archetype. The thought that Hibiya was doing better than all four of them pissed him off and he wasn't in the mood to look down on them as if he was the blessed spawn. He hated when Hibiya was the right one, more than he hated Izaya being right.

"Well if you put it that way, Onii then we should call Hibiya and invite him over!" Psyche yelled cheerfully as he did his best cheerleader pose. Facepalm. The least Roppi could hope for is that Hibiya undoubtedly says no. Why hang with your loser siblings when you could be eating at the finest restaurants, having people who you barely know and care about adore you and being surrounded by the most beautiful people in Ikebukuro?

…

"Oh Dellie…" a soft female voice whispered in Delic's ear. Delic chuckled slightly once he recalled the events that occurred last night. Hibiya was being very moody lately so he decided to unwind and go to a bar. That's where he met this cute little redhead in need of some fun. She traced imaginary circles on his well-toned chest with lithe, soft fingers as he rested his hands behind his head in pride. However, he really shouldn't feel any pride at all. He just had another affair, this was the second one this week. Not to mention that Hibiya would be home in any minute.

"Whoa whoa whoa, Girly you've got to get up out of here!" he threw away the sheets, causing the girl to cover her petite yet strangely well-endowed body for warmth.

"What's wrong?" she asked, still calm.

"My partner's coming up the stairs in just a minute and if you don't get out of here, it's going to be something!" he rummaged around for his pink button up after pulling up his classic white pants.

"You mean you're already dating someone? How cheeky are you!" she giggled. Delic tried hard not to roll his eyes and threw her the same gown she wore the night before. Suddenly, the most frightening sounds at the moment came true, the sound of a door being unlocked, the turning of a doorknob and the sound of Hibiya's oblivious voice.

"Delic, I've returned!" he called out. Hibiya waited patiently for Delic to sweep him off his feet until he heard the sound of something being knocked over, followed by an "Oh shit!" Hibiya blinked then raised an eyebrow.

"Delic…I repeat, I've returned!" Next, was the frantic sound of feet? Now Hibiya was getting annoyed. Why wasn't Delic tending to his every need by now? Where's his hug? Where were his baskets of kisses? Hibiya slowly walked towards his room. For some reason, his heart was slamming against his chest. They have been on and off several times with this issue. Please tell me it's not happening again, he prayed. He cupped the knob with sweaty palms and turned it trying not to lose consciousness. Delic was fully clothed holding a glass of water while watching some game show. Hallelujah.

"Oh Delic, don't you ever scare me like that again!" Delic looked up with his eyes giving off this sexy, lazy look. He chuckled and casually got up, his arms wide and open.

"Hibi… it's okay… you've got to trust me..." he sweet talked his way into wrapping his arms around him. Hibiya blushed slightly while he softened up.

"I suppose your right… I only say this when I mean it so… forgive me…" Hibiya looked away slightly embarrassed as he wrapped his arms around Delic in return. What a fool he's been. There's no one in the world who could ever replace Prince Hibiya Orihara, not a single skirt or…

"Panty?!" he shrieked into Delic's eardrum as he pointed to the lacy pink undergarment, courtesy of Victoria's Secret, lying shamelessly on the floor. Delic cringed. What chick forgets to put on her underwear? Part of this was his fault – he did push the poor girl to hide in the shower- speaking of, the bathroom door happened to be open. Hibiya was piercing his soul with those warm golden orbs, now turned into cold hard topaz.

"Where. Is. She," he demanded.

"Now Hibi I-"

"Where is she?!"

Before Delic could answer, out came the mysterious redhead, heels in one hand and purse in the other.

"So wait…you're **gay**?" she turned to Delic with the you-can't-be-serious look. Delic could do nothing but sheepishly smile. She didn't seem to mind that I was taken but is all disgusted just because it's another man, he thought to himself. The girl shook her head and coolly walked out, picking up her drawers along the way. The bitter silence after the door shut was so painful.

"…"

"…Hibi I-"

"What possessed you to do this to me after I trusted you into my luxurious home?" Delic stammered trying to find the right combination of words before Hibiya went off on him. What was he supposed to say? You were being a let-down lately so I decided to have fun by cheating on you? Delic had quit his mumbling and placed his hands on Hibiya's shoulders.

"Russia Sushi. Eight PM, okay?" Russia Sushi, that was where they had their first date. It was the same old thing. It's not his fault. He would be a terribly cranky mood and Delic would repay him by hooking up. No efforts to cheer him up or anything.

"Very well…but you had better have an explanation for why that girl was in _my_ home."

"You mean 'ours', huh Hibi?"

"No, _mine_."

…

What was he doing? Prettying himself up for someone who fails to respect him? _No one_ can ever make Hibiya impress them. Then why on earth am I wasting my time, he thought to himself as he placed two different outfits in front of him. Delic was your average playboy- nothing special.

"What's wrong, Hibichin?" Hibiya's manager, Erika Karisawa poked her head through the dressing stall causing Hibiya to cover himself and scream a not-so-manly cry.  
"Erika, you impolite wench!" he shrieked. Erika, who was used to the spoiled prince's remarks, got out a camera.

"While you're getting an outfit for your dinner date with Del-chan you should also get an outfit for the celebrity party! It just warms my heart to see two love-struck, handsome young boys together!" Oh no, she was getting carried away again. Life wasn't a manga. Especially since things can't be solved with cute girls with magical powers or ridiculous transformations and time traveling.

"Erika!"

"Oh! Sorry, but remember _two_ outfits! You've gotta pretty yourself up!" as she was leaving, she whipped out her phone to babble about it to poor, unfortunate Walker. Hibiya was silent for a while. She had no clue, even with all the scandals and rumors about him being played by Delic. Most importantly, he was playing himself. He stood tall in front of all those people who would smile in his face like perfect clones then lose themselves in gossip forums about his pain. Calling him an idiot, saying he's too snobby and Delic has every right to cheat. Every right?! How dare they?! You don't have to be royalty to know that everyone should bow down and tend to his needs. Why would Delic do this to him? If he loved him that much, why would he do such thi- _Beep! Beep! Beep!_ The sound of his phone was coming from underneath his crown. He reached for it and when he looked at the screen, he nearly dropped his phone.

**From: Roppi Orihara**

**Kanra needs help. Need everyone. **

Of all his siblings who actually wanted to be bothered with him, Roppi was the first to contact him? That just didn't make any sense. They quarreled the most as he recalled. He didn't feel like seeing them all tonight. He thought he'd never see them again and that did make him sad. But when he finally has a chance to see them all again, he backs down. Between the Orihara's and Delic, an apology outweighs a lecture anytime.

"Whatever," he grumbled closing his phone while looking towards the outfit of his choice.

When he was done shopping, Erika had decided to treat him to a frappe'. The woman standing in front of them was talking nonstop on the phone to someone giving her the world's most complicated order. When she got off the phone, she couldn't even decide what she wanted for herself. She pointed towards each item followed by a "Is that good?" "Is this good?" "I'm not sure about trying that…" Erika could care less about the annoying woman as she was too busy flipping through some shounen manga, but Hibiya was infuriated. Once the woman got her order ready, she turned around with the most irritatingly sheepish smile on her face.

"I guess I should've written all that down, huh?" she giggled scratching behind her head.

"…You inconsiderate little-!" All heads were turned towards an extreme coffee shop tantrum worthy of the internet.

"If anything I should go in front of _all_ you commoners whether you know your fucking order or not because I'm the only one here that matters!" Mothers covered their child's ears for every swear word he uttered. Fans holding autograph books slowly backed away. The poor girl who couldn't make up her mind was on the verge of bursting into tears.

"Hibichin…" Erika softly spoke up.

"What?!"

"I'm gonna need you to calm down…"

"And why?!"

"Because some sleazy guy with a camera was just now shooting pictures of your fit…" Hibiya felt his heart freeze. This was not good… not good at all. He suddenly remembered the text message from his brother and wondered if it was too late to drop by.

No… it was just going to end with another fight. Whatever Kanra was going through they could handle it without him.

"…We're leaving, forget the frappe…" he declared. With one dramatic swipe of the cape, he exited the painfully quiet coffee shop. Erika didn't know whether to follow after him or not.

…

Delic tapped his foot to the beat of Ruri Hijiribe blasting through his headphones as he waited for his prince to come over. The waiter had wanted to know if he was ready to order but he told him to wait for a while since he was expecting someone. He adjusted his shirt and felt a chain rub against his collarbone. He tugged at the chain and felt a small hunk of metal attached to it. Pulling it out, he opened his palm and saw a pink, crown-shaped locket. Inside was a picture of Hibiya's cute little smile. It was a combination of naughtiness and innocence if that even made sense. Delic sighed and hugged the locket close to his heart.

Don't screw this up, Del… Don't screw this up…

"_Don't screw this up, Del!" an eight year old Shizuo yelled out at him. Delic pouted as he turned his attention away from three admiring second-grade girls. It was a game of Heiwajima styled baseball. There was Shizuo, the usual hitter. He was reluctant to give up his winning position to the other kids for the sake of his mother. He was pitcher that day. Tsugaru was in the outfield, staring endlessly at the clouds. Shizuko was standing next to him, wearing the baseball cap backwards over her shaggy hair. As if she'd ever touch a pair of pompoms. That was Tsuki's job. Tsuki kicked his legs back and forth giddily being the best cheerleader he could be. The other kids didn't dare make fun of the four-eyed sissy because Shizuo would've punched the shit out of them. One thing Delic loved fun. He was always looking for it whether it was good or bad and would do anything to get his way. That was his biggest flaw. As soon as that kid hit a hard one, he ran while Shizuko was screaming at Tsugaru to snap out of it and help her get the ball. That kid was always so pompous, practically a know-it-all bully. He made fun of Tsuki, challenged Shizuo, pushed Tsugaru around, looked down on Shizuko and tried his best to be better than Delic. He always ended up stealing his girlfriends and crushes as well as humiliating him in front of them. He hated seeing someone like him win to the Heiwajima siblings. And seeing the look on his face was going to be priceless. He turned to Chie Minami, the cutest girl there and his bully's girlfriend. He gave a sly wink and felt his ego boost when she blushed and giggled. _

"_Heiwajima! You better get your eyes off of my girl!" He said running towards them. Okay, that was it. Delic put on his most innocent smile as he stuck out his leg where the boy came tumbling down over it. Everyone stopped and stared at Delic who was pretty damn proud of himself…when he shouldn't be. He cheated. And rule one of their games was "fair and square". _

"_What the hell is wrong with you, Del?!" Shizuo snatched off his baseball cap and threw it down to the ground. He buried it deep into the sand with just his toes. The only ones who weren't on his case were Tsugaru, who was in a completely different world, and Tsuki who just looked with bug-like eyes and a small circle for a mouth. _

"_Hey it's not my fault he thinks he's so tough!" _

"_You cheated, though! Even if winning is what we want that's not how we do it!" Shizuko yelled. _

"_Hey it doesn't matter! It's just a game, lighten up!"_

"_So what… you're just going to cheat your way through everything?" Shizuo snarled. _

Delic remembered that after the game he got his girl. He realized he could have anyone he wants but it didn't matter because he didn't deserve them. He cheated his way through everything. Hibiya entered the restaurant wearing his signature crown as always, and a golden vest over his striped long-sleeve. As usual, he looked amazing. Delic smiled genuinely at him when he took his seat from across him. Hibiya returned a disapproving frown and opened his menu. Not good.

"Hibi it's okay…I'll order for-"

"I can do that all by myself."

"Sorry… your majesty…" The two remained quiet only speaking up when their server would bring them their drinks, appetizers and food. That's when Delic decided to make his move.

"Hibi…" Hibiya was too focused on his sushi to even look up. "Hibi..."

"I would ask you not to call me that as my real name is Prince Hibiya of the Orihara's…" he bluntly cut him off.

_Strike one._

"W-well…can we at least talk Prince Hibiya…?"

"Delic… do you even love me?" Delic blinked. He did love him… did he? It's not that he liked being a playboy…it's just the way he was. He would understand… right?

"Don't be silly, Prince Hibiya" –it didn't touch his tongue right when he wasn't saying Hibi- "of course I love you… I only loved that girl's body…" Hibiya furrowed his eyebrows.

"So what…I'm not good enough more…" Damn…

"No you are! It's just that you've been getting kind of moody lately is all…"

"So you just leave me behind and sleep with anyone…" For every time Hibiya was pissed, Delic would go out and party with men and women alike. Not one attempt to work it out with him. That's another one of his flaws. He took the easy way out.

"Well it's hard to give you everything because you pretty much have everything already!"

"I could say the same for you, you ungrateful, selfish commoner! Are you just going to cheat your way through everything?!"

_Strike two. _This wasn't fair. Wait, what did he know about fairness? Enough to know that Hibiya isn't perfect either, no matter how much he brought himself out to be. He was spoiled, bossy, arrogant, and thinks the world owed him a favor for not being like him. Delic was aware of those flaws and yet his porcelain skin and that vulnerably sexy body kept him at it.

"Well maybe…if you weren't so gorgeous I would've dumped your spoiled ass on the curb…I may be a masochist but I have my limits."

_Strike three._

"…Get all of your things out of my home by Saturday. Anything you leave behind will be thrown away…" Hibiya spat. He gave him a scornful look, before storming off. Delic stared down at the floor with a pang of guilt coursing through his heart. Underneath the fierceness and anger in his golden eyes was hurt.

Most pointless dinner date ever. He ended up losing Hibiya. Why should he care anyway? Their relationship was nothing but a nonstop roller coaster of drama. Still, the two shared some happy times together. When Hibiya would come home Delic would excitedly scoop him up and kiss him all over. Hibiya would freak out and command him to let him down. It always ended with him pouting while doing that adorable blush. The nights where Delic would tire of the glamorous life and would rather relax, he'd look at Hibiya would slightly moan as he woke up from their twisted but passionate sex sessions. Seeing those chokers and chains wrapped around his fair, glowing skin and those small lips red from rough kisses was enough to set him wild.

Well here is again. No more being tied down by the same grumpy person. He's free to do whatever he wants. Every swig of alcohol every shred of innocence stolen, he was now back into the good life. So why was he so miserable right now…?

"Hibi…" He silently whispered. If only he had took his brother Shizuo's comment seriously.

"Damn you're still an idiot… don't you know that it's raining right about now?" A familiar voice called out to him. He turned around only to find a blonde-haired bartender with blue sunglasses. He was holding an umbrella with his clothes perfectly dry. While he was soaked.

"Shizuo…?"

"Yeah…" he casually said taking a puff of his cigarette. "Now get the hell under here… and I thought Tsugaru had his head up in the clouds…" Delic obeyed and joined his brother underneath the pleasantly dry umbrella.

"So what's been going on, bro?" He nudged Shizuo as they walked.

"Watch it, dumbass! I'm a bodyguard… nothing new."

"How's little Tsuki?"

"Living with Shizuko."

"Ah…"

"Yeah…"

Shizuo was such a quiet guy most of the time but when he talked you had to walk on eggshells. Nothing could stop this ball of fury if you said just the wrong words.

"Well um… there's something I want to ask you…" Shizuo raised an eyebrow as if listening for more.

"You see I got kicked out of the place I was staying and wanted to know if you could let me crash at your place for a while…"

"Not gonna happen."

"Seriously?!"

"Look it's not like my place is that safe… I can't leave the fucking house without someone trying to kill me and it's probably your fault you got kicked out anyways…besides you're a celebrity… why can't you get a hotel or something?" If Delic kept up his partying and alcoholism, he'll end up on those where-are-they-now talk shows. It's not like he can rely on his job at this situation.

"Come on! At least until I get my life back in check! We haven't seen each other in years…"

"…You disappoint me…but I guess I'd be disappointing myself if I leave my little brother down. Fine." Delic was relieved. Finally a place to-

_**BAM!**_

"Sh-Shizuo…?" he said quietly as he looked down at the lifeless body of his brother- there was a small circle of blood growing darker and bigger on his back.

…

Hibiya stared out the window of the taxi wondering where he went wrong. He was the best thing to walk filthy Earth and yet he's still not good enough for that nymphomaniac freak. He pulled out his phone and remembered the text that he received earlier.

**From: Roppi Orihara**

**Kanra needs help. Need everyone.**

**455****th**** St. Apt. A20 **

He had nothing left to lose.

"451th Street!" he called out to the driver. The driver nodded and made a turn.

…

"Eight hours and he's still not here?!" Roppi was disgusted yet not surprised. He threw his phone on the sofa and sat on the bar stool by the kitchen counter. Psyche was braiding Kanra's hair while Izaya was on his computer doing important business. Roppi looked over at Kanra who looked like a little girl at a sleepover next to Psyche. She was slowly turning into her old self again.

"So long and pretty…" Psyche sighed.

"Psyche you're so weird…" she giggled. Roppi felt the corners of his mouth twitch. There was a knocking on the door. Roppi came to answer it and several seconds later, what seemed like a peaceful stormy night turned into a storm.

"You bastard! You chose that fucker over our sister?!"

"You're lucky I came here at all!"

"Both of you please!" Psyche squealed. He nearly tripped over his own feet trying to stop one or the other from throwing a punch.

"Please forgive him, Onii…" Psyche pleaded in small whimpers.

"He's here after all…"

"..Whatever…" The gang was all here.

"So…we've been living in the same area without even realizing it?" asked Roppi.

"It would seem so," replied Izaya. Kanra decided that it was time. She got up and smoothed out her shirt.

"Okay everyone….recently I had just quit my job... however I know he'll find me an-"

"'_He_?' Who's 'he'?" She hesitated for a minute. Izaya sighed and wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

"Shall I tell him?"

"No… I'll do it…" she took a deep breath and faced her curious brothers, "I'm a…prostitute…" Roppi choked up. Hibiya's eyes widened slightly and Psyche gave her the deer-caught-in-headlights look.

"K-Kanra…" Roppi sputtered out.

"And I think I might have caught something…"

"IMOTO!" Psyche wailed and ran towards her with open arms. She jumped a little and hugged back.

" Psyche please…"

"No!" he hugged her tighter.

"Don't worry, Kanra.. we'll take you to the hospital… I know a good friend of mine who works there…Shinra Kishitani" Hibiya stood there in utter silence. Sure he was suffering, but she had it way worse. And yet he feels that everyone should always tend to his needs… the thought made him feel like scum. He wrapped him arms around Kanra and patted her gently on the back…it's okay…we'll be here…I'll be here…

…

Ikebukuro General Hospital was one of the best hospitals around. The same clean aroma of medicine and hand soap was everywhere. Psyche was looking through educational kids' magazines trying to find hidden objects in the pictures. Izaya was filing his nails… with a knife. Roppi stared intently at the knife and mentally slapped himself.

_No…not again…_

"Ms. Orihara? May I see you?" A smiling man with brown hair and glasses poked his head from outside a room. Kanra was hesitant but left when Izaya nodded at her. He continued to file his nails with the knife. Roppi continued to stare. It was so sharp and it gleamed perfectly in different angles…uh oh… he needed to cool down a bit…

"I'll be back…" he muttered and got up to the nearest vending machine. He needed some water or something to stop those thoughts. Taking a swig of the bottle he sighed relieved.

"Water really is refreshing huh?" a soft voice spoke up. Roppi blinked and turned around to face the one person he thought he'd never see again.

"Tsu-Tsuki…?"

"Roppi-san…"


	2. Chapter 2

2. Tiny Hands

Part One

"_Keeping secrets is the equivalent to lying in my eyes" ~Unknown_

Roppi couldn't believe it. Tsukishima Heiwajima, his long lost friend from the shit hole known as the "best asylum in Ikebukuro" was there in front him- still wearing that long, white scarf.

"Tsu-Tsuki…?"

"Roppi-san…" he had the whole deer-caught-in-headlights look in his eyes through his thin framed glasses, with just a glimpse of joy. Roppi could feel as if time had suddenly stopped at that very moment and they were the only two beings on Earth. That is, until Tsuki gave him the hugest hug he'd ever received from _anybody_. His scent was wafting from the fabric of his scarf; vanilla and cinnamon.

"I am so happy to see you! It's been so long! Who would have ever thought a hospital of all places, huh Roppi-san? I was expecting the park or a café or a bookstore…"

"Shut. Up." Roppi hissed. He realized his harshness when he saw Tsuki's big eyes moist with fresh tears, "…I'm sorry…I missed you a lot and I'm just worried for my little sister that's all…" he waved it off as if it were nothing. Asshole, the little voice inside his head was back again, giggling once Roppi mentally snarled at it.

"It's okay. My nii-nii is in the hospital as well. What has Roppi-san been doing lately?"

"Well I got a job at this restaurant run by- holy shit are you related to my boss?"

"Well that depends… what's his name?"

"Tsugaru Heiwajima."

"Yeah! That's my twin brother! He's amazing… I can't believe that such a calm person could do something as stressful as owning a restaurant, right?" Now that Roppi thought about it, there were a couple of guys in Ikebukuro that looked very similar to Tsuki, their last names "conveniently" being named Heiwajima. There was Shizuo Heiwajima- he always has a huge chip on his shoulder…. Then there was Delic Heiwajima, a famous male model and singer- he's gotten himself into a heap load of trouble involving scandals and what not. Maybe the bastard put his spoiled brat brother Hibiya in his place for his affairs. There was Tsugaru- his boss.

"Oh I see… you know you have a lot of siblings… anyways what has been going on with you?"

"Well I live with Ane now" –and a sister too… damn "and at times I would drop by the school she works at and play with the kids. I'm also a member of an organization that supports happiness and caring." Roppi raised an eyebrow. _Damn, why don't you just tell me you're a member of the Care Bears or something because that shit sounds mad corny! _Somehow, Roppi knew it was wrong to think like that. He was a misanthropic sadist… if only he were happy and caring for a day- maybe even two days.

"That's great, Tsuki. I'm glad your sister is taking good care of you. You were such a shrimp the last time I saw you but now you've grown…" Tsuki tilted his head, clearly proud that he ate all the veggies off his plate. His shoulders were broader and his features were more matured. Still, he had that same childlike Bambi look about him…

"Why is imotosan in the hospital…?" Roppi didn't know what to say. If he told the truth it would be embarrassing to explain, not to mention a long story. Then again, he'd have to take up some time making up an excuse.

"She's getting tested."

"Ah…"

"Well what about your brother…?"

"Nii nii was shot!" Well that was blunt.

"I'm so sorry…" Tsuki giggled and waved it off.

"It's okay, he's a Heiwajima! We just didn't want him to treat the wound with super glue and band aids! When we were kids, Ane would make a joke about how his blood would be sticky if he kept using it!" Roppi had never seen anyone light up just by talking about blood. Roppi always loved the way the color red looks stained on a shiny, blade. Blood turned into a deep, rich gash of red if you cut just right and- _dammit_!

"Uh wow…" Roppi was trying to find something to change the subject. If he resorted back to cutting, they would lock him up for sure. Instead, he thought about Shizuo Heiwajima. He ranked number one in people you don't want to mess with. Hard to believe that such a sweet mannered and innocent guy like Tsuki could be related to such a hard ass. He has no room to talk. Tsuki is his friend after all.

"Let's hold hands and pray that imotosan passes her test!" Tsuki beamed as he grabbed Roppi's hands and yanked them into a position where their fingers were intertwined.

"Uh… this isn't the type of test you'd want to pass, Tsuki…"

"Huh?"

…

It was silent in Dr. Kishitani's office- too silent. The only thing keeping Kanra company was the ticking clock and this girl in the pink nurse outfit sitting across from her writing in a notepad. The girl had chestnut brown hair, and blue eyes. Her skin was so perfect, almost porcelain. Pretty little thing, Kanra thought to herself. The girl looked up and smiled before turning back to her pad. Kanra was able to catch a glimpse of her name tag: _Celty Sturluson. _

"Um… hi," Kanra lamely spoke up. Celty looked around, then to her and pointed to herself. She arched her eyebrows as if asking a question.

"Yeah…" Celty beamed brightly and pulled out a black device and started typing on it.

[Hello!]

"Um…are you…?" _Click click click! _

[Mute? Yes.]

"Oh… I was gonna say 'shy'…I'm sorry," Kanra looked down, slightly embarrassed. It used to be so easy for her to talk to others…. What happened?

[It's okay, really. That didn't stop me from becoming a nurse! ^_^] She didn't let her disability get in the way of her studies. Even without a voice, she can still be heard… Kanra's gotta give it to the girl.

Dr. Kishitani walked into the room holding the equipment he needed to test her.

"Sorry to keep you waiting, Izaya's little sister. I was tending to one of my other patients who happen to be a friend of mine."

"Um…you look awfully young… no offense…"

"I get that a lot, actually! I've been studying since I was little thanks to my father!" Celty furrowed her eyebrows in annoyance and continued writing in her notepad.

"Don't mind Celty. My old man was a weird guy and every time she'd come over to play when we were kids, he'd always wanted to experiment on her. As delicate as she looks, she was awfully strong and fast which interested him an-"

_Smack! _Papers were flying everywhere. All Kanra could make out between the flying sheets were Shinra holding his head in pain and Celty clutching the notepad in complete fierceness.

[Do you have to tell **everything **to your patients?! It's embarrassing!]

"Aw come on, Sweetie… are you mad because we haven't got any action in days?" he smiles cheekily as he tries to slide his hands down her waste.

_Whack!_ He just never learns does he?

[The patient is **right there**. Focus, damn you!] Kanra felt a little uneasy after figuring out her doctor was a guaranteed pervert. He seems to only act this way towards Celty. A doctor and nurse romance- this is too much like a soap opera. Celty shook her head and turned the screen of her black device towards Kanra.

[I'm sorry about that… I should leave so he can do his job…] with that being said- or typed-, Celty made her way out of the room. Dr. Kishitani took out a notepad of his own and prepared his pencil.

"Okay, Kanra… by the way you can call me Shinra if you'd like…. I need you to tell me everything about your sexual activity."

"…I do it for a living… you do the math…." Shinra looked slightly nervous as he scribbled in his clipboard. Kanra was feeling nervous herself. Doesn't the next portion of this testing involve him observing her womanhood? Thank God, that's not the case. Instead, he handed her a small plastic container.

"Now if you would please urinate inside of this, then I'll have your results…" Kanra quietly took the cup, it was nearly about to fall from her hands as she took it. She slowly made her way to the bathroom, her heart slamming itself against her chest. Here goes nothing, she thought.

…

"This is my family, Roppi-san!" Tsuki made a dramatic gesture towards what were basically his clones.

It was actually Shizuo Heiwajima, in the flesh. His blonde hair shagged over his face and you could see the boredom in his eyes through his blue sunglasses. He was sporting the signature bartender suit that everyone should watch out for. Of course, his bartender suit was now adorned with a bandage belt.

"Don't worry Roppi-san… he's a Heiwajima after all!"

A young woman with long blonde hair, who wore the female equivalent to Shizuo's uniform, was writing away in a notebook with a… is that a Sesame Street pen? Oh right, she's a preschool teacher. Roppi knew he heard her name from somewhere… most likely from a group of horny ass guys. The woman had a body and the bust to match after all. Roppi's lucky guess was Shizuko? The mother must have thought that since she and Shizuo resembled each other the most in eyes then they could have similar sounding names. Then there was his boss, Tsugaru. His blue kimono stood out the most other than the twin sitting next to him.

Delic Heiwajima, the famous idol of Ikebukuro. He has a reputation of being quite the bad boy. Threesomes, drunken moments, scandals, you name it. Maybe he wasn't so bad after all. He was showing that stuck up ass Hibiya that not everything has to go smoothly despite your looks and money.

"Well, this is my family…" Roppi turns towards his colorful brothers. Izaya waved his fingers at Shizuo who snarled as a response. Psyche was blowing kisses to Tsugaru, who caught them. Hibiya was… damn… Hibiya looked calm but you can tell in his eyes that he's going to feel a hell of a lot better as soon as Delic leaves.

"….." The intensity of their staring contest and the fact they and their siblings were the only ones in the waiting room made it all the more uncomfortable. Hibiya was just affective like that.

"…Can't a brotha see his brotha?" Delic finally spoke up with a goofy grin on his face, even with the look you could tell he wanted this to stop. Hibiya just glared at him like he didn't belong in his presence. Typical.

"…BWAHAHAHAHAHA!" Izaya threw back his head and roared with laughter at the stupid comment, "And cue the audience's laughter! Just like a bad sitcom, eh? I always believed that humans shouldn't mix fiction with reality…but that was freaking beautiful…" he clapped. Shizuo and Shizuko exchanged glances of who calls dibs on kicking his ass first. She turned to Tsuki, a motherly smile on her face.

"Tsuki? Remind Ane that she needs to get hand soap... the kids are messy with finger paint…" Delic turned away from the glaring and snickered.

"I would never imagined that my little sister, the only chick in her class who could beat all the boys in arm wrestling, was acting like such a mother….Hell, you're wearing a skirt! You hated skirts!" Hibiya frowned. He didn't like to be challenged, yet for some reason Delic taking all of his attention off him and positive attitude for someone other than him was just disturbing. So what if she's your sister… isn't sharing blood a bond enough? He didn't so much as glance back at me, he mentally exclaimed.

"Hey, guys it's been so long since I've seen any of you… as soon as Shizuo heals, which probably already happened, we gotta have a family game night!" _Eye twitch._

"That sounds fun! I still have my karaoke machine!" Tsuki clapped. _Eye twitch._

"I have a bunch of board games that the kids don't want to play with anymore… I'll bring those too…" _Eye twitch._

"And I'll bring some sushi and beverages for us to enjoy…" Tsugaru practically breathed. _Eye twitch._

"And we need a stripper contest!"

"…You went too far on that one, Del…" Tsugaru smoothly said.

"Are you trying to scar Tsuki after what he's been through?" Shizuko snapped.

"Like I said, like a sitcom…" Izaya smirked. _Eye twitch._

"No I was gonna hire some strippers an-"

"Will you quit making stupid ass plans! We are not six year old girls, dammit! I just want to smoke a fucking cigarette and get this idiot a freaking place so he can move the fuck out!" Shizuo yells, aggressively pointing to Delic. Right when the smirking brother was about to say more, the door creaked open. Kanra was rubbing her shoulders up and down again followed by Shinra who had the same big smile plastered on his face from before- he's like a Barbie doll. Everything went dead silent again. Shizuo quietly pushed his sunglasses up his nose and moved out of the way for her to get to her family. Hibiya took one more glance and quickly regretted it as soon as he saw awe stamped on his face once Kanra walked in. It became worse when she returned the same look on her face from seeing him. What kind of relationship did these two have while he wasn't around…? Roppi slowly approached Kanra and gently placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Well… what happened…?"

"…I'll tell you all in the car…"

"Well uh I guess we better get going! I'll see all of you pretty honeys later!" Delic winked as he made his way out the door with his family silently following. Tsuki gave one more look at Roppi.

"Roppi-san… I want to see you at the café down on Sunshine…"

"Are you sure it's okay? I mean your sister and…" Roppi quickly swallowed the next words that were about to come out of his mouth. He didn't want it to seem like he's a twenty- something man who still needs to be escorted by his sister. Although that looked just about true.

"Huh? It's okay! I can manage…"

"Don't forget your book, Tsuki…"

"Yes, Ane…" Tsuki grabbed the book from the small table that stood by the leather cushioned couches. Roppi nodded and made his way out the hospital with his family, going the other direction. That was one lengthy book… maybe Tsuki was getting slightly better by the year… while he hasn't changed a bit…

**A/N: Hey guys I wanted to thank those who read this and have been as patient as ever. I really wanted to get this chapter out of the way and I know you guys have been waiting for days, which is why I'm dividing this chapter into parts. It kind of gives off a little suspense, y'know? So many questions unanswered! **

**Roppi: So stay tuned…**

**Tsuki: It gets good!**

**Delic: Hibiiiiiiii DX**

**Hibiya: Oh hush it's only in the story…**

**Izaya: …This isn't like a sitcom…more like a talk show or confessionals on a reality show…(chuckles) **

**Me: …(rubs chin thoughtfully and grins) Hmm…**

**Shizuo: Way to give Brooke the idea! **

**Tsugaru: If I could just get more lines, that'd be great…**

**Me: …Was I supposed to be intimidated?**

**Psyche: Doubtful! ^.^**

**Me: …Come here you! (glomps) **

**Roppi: So uh yeah… like I said, stay tuned for chapter two, part two of **_**It's A Beautiful World After All**_**…**


End file.
